


Just another night in Hell's Kitchen

by millleniumfalcon



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millleniumfalcon/pseuds/millleniumfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While running from the Russian mobsters, Matt Murdock finds himself hiding in a dumpster. Something that keeps happening for some reason, but this time he didn't expect to be found by a fellow hero. Certainly not an Avenger. Well kind of an Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The eight gangsters were chasing him across Hell’s Kitchen. It was supposed to be a routine check, were he would punch noses and break bones to get the answers he was looking for (not necessarily in that order), but this bunch he found was either on steroids or he was starting to let down his guard. After a long and draining fight he was the one with the most cuts and broken bones, and while he might be the man without fear, he wasn’t without good sense. So he knew he had to back up if he wanted to stay alive that night. And that’s why he was running through a dark alley, being chased by eight bloodthirsty Russian gangsters. He put a hand on his left shoulder where a gaping deep cut was made by some sort of blade. He was starting to worry about the amount of blood he was losing, and the only thing on his mind was that he better lose these guys and get to Claire ASAP. 

He was getting more and more tired with each step he took and the pain grew stronger each minute. He knew he had to stop if he didn’t want to lose consciousness in the middle of the alley. And suddenly his prayers were answered: his radar sense picked up something large enough to hide his body from the Russian mobsters. 

“This better not turn into a habit,” he grunted while climbing into the dumpster. He closed the lid cautiously while listening to what was happening in the dark alley. The heavy steps of the Russians passed him quickly, each of them screaming to one another. 

The air in the dumpster was awful and with his heightened sense of smell it was nearly unbearable, but he decided to wait for a few moments before getting out, just in case they decided to come back. Now that he was sitting still, he could feel each part of his body throbbing with pain even more clearly. He decided to ignore the feeling; there was nothing he could do about it anyway until he found Claire. Instead he concentrated his senses on the outside to know if it was safe for him to get out. The alley was quiet except for a cat going through the neighboring bins. The Russians were now far enough that he could only faintly hear their steps on the edge of the street. Grunting, Matt began moving towards the dumpster’s lid to get out, when suddenly he heard it: a series of “clangs” and “thumps” above his head, on the fire escape. Someone was coming from upstairs. He then felt the small figure as it jumped lightly on the ground beside him. He identified it as a girl whose light steps were for some reasons coming directly towards him. There was a knock on the dumpster: “Hey there. Need some help?”

****

Kate Bishop was enjoying her quiet evening of non-avenging stuff. She was hanging out on the rooftops of Hell’s Kitchen, a part of the city she didn’t really know. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it; it’s just that she never really had any business around here. She decided to go for a walk to breath the city, just you know, enjoy being alive, explore, all that kind of things. She chose the rooftops because she decided it was the best way to get a greater picture of the city and its inhabitant and little did she know she would be witnessing a curious thing from up there. A man in a black mask covering his face barged in the alley below her feet. Even with the poor lightning she could see how banged up he was, with blood running down from his shoulder and multiple cuts on his body. 

The curious thing was that despite his blindfold, the man went directly towards a huge dumpster and jumped in as if he already knew it was there. A bunch of guys carrying several blades and guns showed up the exact second the lid of the dumpster closed on the man. “Way to go buddy”, thought Kate. She already knew that the people following him were the bad guys (she had seen enough of those to recognise them anywhere), but most importantly she knew she was looking at the “Devil of Hell’s Kitchen” that people have been talking about lately and her interest was peaked. When the gangsters disappeared on the other side of the street, she spent half a second debating if she should intervene or not. The “Devil” guy wasn’t looking that great, and seemed like he needed help. But it was her night off. 

“Futzin’ vigilantes” 

Kate jumped on the fire escape.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey there. Need some help? … Well of course you need help or you wouldn’t be hiding in there, would you?”

No answer.

“Look I’m going to open up this thing, please don’t jump on me, I’m one of the good guys. Promise.”

Still no answer. She opened the dumpster’s lid not knowing that Matt was closely listening to her heartbeat. He knew she was telling the truth but he was still cautious. After all, a lot of people think they’re the good guys. He was lying still and for a second Kate though she was too late, that he already bled to death. 

“Who are you?” he suddenly said. 

Kate let out a sigh of relief.

“Well why don’t you get out of there and I’ll tell you.” 

He slowly and cautiously got up, as if he was trying not to startle her, and ignoring the hand she reached out to him, got out of the dirty dumpster. 

“Someone should look into that”, she said while pointing to his left shoulder. 

He just left out a painful grunt and nodded, while leaning on the wall next to him.

“Listen, you don’t really look like you can walk more than a few miles. Let me help you, let me take you to the hospital.”

“No. No hospitals.” 

Kate rolled her eyes.

“Well you can’t just stay here!”

“I’m not staying here. I need to get to my friend. She’ll know what to do” Matt was trying to think of a way to get rid of the girl. He didn’t have time for this; he needed to get to Claire’s. 

“Well let me take you to your friend” Kate offered her shoulders as a support, seeing that the man clearly had difficulties standing and while Matt sensed the movement, he stayed where he was. He was still trying to figure out the girl. 

“Do you always do this?” he asked.

“Do what?”

“Help beaten up strangers get on their feet?”

“Um, yeah you could say that’s a part of the job description” she shrugged.

Matt had no idea what she was talking about. All he knew was that he needed stitches. He took a deep breath and listened to her heartbeat. It was steady and strong. Her posture was that of a strong willed person. In other words: stubborn. Could he really trust her? What choice did he have anyway? 

“And what job would that be?” He asked while putting his good arm around the shoulders she was offering. Kate smiled, put her arm around his wait and started leading him out of the alley. 

“Oh you know Avenger, superhero that sort of thing” She answered. 

Matt was leading the way through other dark alleys while leaning on Kate. They couldn’t go to Claire’s apartment on the usual path, so he made some detours to make sure no one would see them. 

“You’re an avenger?” 

“Pretty much” she answered proudly. 

“Well, I guess I should thank you, miss pretty-much-an-avenger”

“Kate. Kate Bishop. Or Hawkeye”

“Hawkeye?”

He had heard the name before. After the Battle of New York, The Avengers were the only thing the media would talk about. Who are they? What do they do? How did they manage to save the city from aliens? But when Matt heard about the one nicknamed Hawkeye it wasn’t usually followed by “Kate Bishop”. 

“Wait, isn’t Hawkeye’s name Clint Barton?”

“Well, yeah. I’m the other Hawkeye. Well, no, HE’s the other Hawkeye. I’m the best Hawkeye, see?”

He smirked. 

“I see. You’re the Hawkeye who pulls people out of dumpsters.”

“Yeah, the other Hawkeye usually ends up in them. You should hang out sometimes.”

Kate was starting to like this guy. 

“So who are you man-in-a-black-mask-running-from-gangsters?” 

“Oh you know… Just someone who’s trying to make his city a better place.”

“That’s not what I asked”

“I know”

She raised an eyebrow. 

“So you’re one of the secret-identity kind of guy. Fair enough. I actually know some people who should take example of that.”

Matt kept quiet. He felt like they’ve been walking for hours and the pain really wasn’t helping. He was also wondering if Claire would be available when he got to her. He really should get her phone number. 

“So what’s your thing?” Kate asked, bringing him back to reality. 

“Sorry?”

“Your thing. My thing is bows and arrows. What’s yours?”

“Um…” 

The question was hanging in the air but he kept quiet. Kate rolled her eyes, and even if Matt couldn’t see it, he felt her frustration through subtle changes in her body language. 

“Oh come on! You wouldn’t even tell me your name, at least tell me this.”

For a moment, he considered not telling her. But there was something about the girl that inspired trust, even if he couldn’t really describe what it was. After all the last person who pulled him out of a dumpster turned out to be a pretty decent human being. 

“Well… I can hear things. I mean, from miles away. Actually, all my senses are stronger than most people…” 

“Oh cool! Is that why you have a mask? I guess it’s for identity-protecting purposes, but you can also see through it?”

“Not exactly.”

“Okay…”

“I’m blind. Chemicals got in my eyes when I was young.”

Kate turned to him so fast he heard the bones in her neck cracking.

“You’re a BLIND vigilante? Wow, talk about power of will. Sometimes I don’t even want to get out of bed, and here you are taking out bad guys without even seeing them.” 

Matt chuckled. He stopped and she followed his lead. They were now standing next to Claire’s apartment. 

“Thanks for trusting me. With your whole blind-vigilante-secret, I mean. Although, you should probably change the mask thing if you want to keep up the pretense.” She said as he took his arm off her shoulders.

He let out a laugh, which really wasn’t a good idea, as his body reminded him. 

“I guess I should. And I should be the one thanking you. You didn’t have to help me.”

“Part of the job. I told you.”

“Thanks anyways, Miss Hawkeye”

“You’re welcome Mister Secret-Identity. Try to avoid dumpsters and angry Russians, ok?”

Matt nodded with a smile and turned around.

"Can't promise anything" he said while waving goodbye. 

Kate smiled. 

A few moments later, as she was strolling through the streets of Hell's Kitchen on her way back home, her phone started to ring. She looked at the picture on the screen which showed a blond man covered in bandages. She picked up. 

“Hey Clint!”

“Kate, where are you?”

“I was making a new friend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you’d like him. You guys like to hang out in the same places.”


End file.
